sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Saul Fetteralf
Name: Saul Fetteralf Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, watching campy 80's horror films, school mascotting. Appearance: Saul stands at 6 feet, his weight fluctuating between 175 to 182 pounds. Atop his head is black medium-length hair that curls out slightly, making wing-like tips. His face is a little long, with thin eyebrows over his ice-blue eyes. above his eyebrow is a thin scar, running parallel to the brow. Usually, he wears zip-up hoodies with jeans or cargo pants, and various band t-shirts, and skate shoes on his feet. On the day of the trip, he was wearing a black toque, a green zip-up hoodie with the brand name "Grenade" written on it, a black t-shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and black skate shoes. Biography: Born on October 17th, 1990, Saul Fetteralf is the son of David Fetteralf and Marie Peterson, and younger brother to Greg Fetteralf. Saul has always seen his mother and father as model parents, and had a normal brotherly hate/hate relationship with Greg. Born in Bangor, Maine, Saul lived on the east coast for six years of his childhood, making several friends. When told they were moving to St. Paul because of his father's transfer, Saul, outraged at the thought of leaving the only place he has ever known about, proceeded to fight as hard as he could against it, essentially being dragged onto the plane kicking and screaming, much to the chagrin of the other passengers. Upon arriving in St. Paul, and settling into their new house, Saul's view was gradually changed, realizing he could make more friends (a concept that never once occurred to him before). All through elementary school, however, he was harshly bullied. Having few friends to comfort him, he developed an inferiority complex, coupled with several anxious habits, and making him a little neurotic. In middle school, he worked with a psychiatrist to rid himself of them. His psychiatrist, one Dr. Conan Bryant, remained as such all through his high school years. Once reaching ninth grade, he worked though all but his incessant nail-biting, and though still remaining, he is able to deal with it, though it does cause him to be rather meek and submissive, always doing what he is told. Dr. Bryant suggested he joined a sports team. Trying out for both the hockey and football team, and being rejected from both, he was accepted as the mascot for the Huskies, having to wear the stuffy, sweaty, smelly suit. Saul, being too meek to say against it, remained as such throughout his entire high school career. In high school, he surprisingly gained a fair number of friends and acquaintances, more than he thought he could have. He surmised that he was well known due to his work under the husky suit, but in actuality, he was finally able to connect to people on a more personal level. In grade eleven, he had a girlfriend named Gwen, though she moved away by the summer, breaking up with him due to the supposed strain on long-distance relationships. Around this time, his brother Greg married a librarian named Jennifer Adair and moved to New York. As well, this marked the first time Saul watched "Friday the Thirteenth", cementing his love of cheesy horror movies. During his senior year, Saul was awarded for team spirit, wearing the suit and cheering at every single home game for four years. This caused a sudden spurt in Saul's social life, supposing that walking across the stage to receive it, without the suit, revealed to the school who was under the suit. Saul made it though every one of his classes with Cs and low Bs, getting one A in tenth grade English class. Saul finally feels accepted by the school and the town in general. Advantages: Saul has become a fast thinker, developed from his elementary days, coming up with plans to evade his bullies. Also, from his work as a mascot, he has gained a fair amount of stamina, from jumping around at games. Due to his inferiority complex, Saul will do almost anything people tell him, unless he finds it against his own morals. Disadvantages: Saul, as an understatement, overreacts to stress. Due to his neurosis, the increased stress puts a strain on his mind, causing sudden outbursts of emotions. They can range from rage to depression. Also, He has trouble seeing the bad in people until it is too late. Designated Number: Male student no. 141 --- Designated Weapon: Magic 8-ball Conclusion: Does B141 have a snowball's chance in hell of making it in this game? Don't count on it. Will he die amusingly? Signs point to yes. The above biography is as written by Egads. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Jackson, JamesRenard Kills: Ema Ryan Killed By: Aston Bennett Collected Weapons: Magic 8-Ball (assigned), Sledgehammer (from Joss Joiner), Semmerling LM4 (from Kitty Gittschall) Allies: Garry Villette, Cyrille LaBlanche, Miranda Merchant, Sapphire McLeod, Joss Joiner, Brendan Wallace Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Saul woke up at the base of the mountain, sitting with his back against a tree. It took a few minutes for him to fully realise what was happening, which caused him to jump up in alarm, curse out loud and bang his head against a low-hanging branch when he did. He found his bag, and after some moments of thinking, he reached in and pulled out his 'weapon', a magic 8-ball. Disgusted with having nothing good to defend himself with, he hurled it at the ground and started tearing up. His earlier outburst had however attracted the attention of Garry Villette and Cyrille LaBlanche, who approached him. Saul was glad that neither were playing, and the three of them decided to team up and search for Cyrille's girlfriend, Violetta Lindsberg. Soon after, Saul's group grew one person bigger when Miranda Merchant arrived. Saul assumed the role of navigator, while Miranda and Cyrille debated on where to go next, the former wanting to look for a building while the latter opted to seek shelter in a cave. Saul ultimately went with Miranda's idea and decided to lead the group to the ranger station, taking the 8-ball with him. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Saul was adopted by JamesRenard when his original handler left V4 Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Saul, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Browsing *Hungry Like the Wolf V4: *The 8-Ball Knows *Extinguishing the Light of the Future *Sequoia Throne *"Can You Hear Me Now?" *Birdland *Legoland Empire *You Are On a Rock Floating Through Space *The Cavalry Arrives *Livebait *Mistaken Identity *Burn On *The Wolfman Cometh *Dead-End Scenario Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Saul Fetteralf. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Saul's an interesting character. He had a very strong early game, largely on the strength of his relationship with other characters. He had a good friend in Garry Villette, and really showed that you can get a lot of mileage out of a highly limited pregame. Saulw as another normal guy in a bad situation, and that made him entertaining to read, especially because there was a good sense of humor and a strong voice present in his posts. He added a lot of life and energy to his group, until, eventually, they got separated. Saul kept on for a while after that, mostly doing the usual early-V4 things. After a little, though, Saul's handler was unable to continue V4, and handed Saul over to Garry's handler. This, in my opinion, proved to be a double-edged sword. On the one hand, Saul stayed pretty consistent and his past was very nicely integrated into his story. There wasn't a huge jump or sharp turn in characterization. The problem, though, was that Saul more and more often ended up focusing a lot of his attention on Garry. This brought the usual issues with one handler's characters characterizing each other, even more once they reunited. Saul became a support character, and that didn't work so well for me personally because he'd carried his own narrative quite well beforehand. This actually persisted after Garry's death, which I think was the biggest issue. Saul grieves, which is good, but he does so at great length compared to how much else he does. His story sort of just loses steam without Garry, and then he dies in one of the messiest threads outside of V4's start. Saul's not bad, but he's definitely got a lot of flaws, which is too bad because he had some really shining moments too. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students